Dragonball Naruto battle!
by ClarkVal99
Summary: Dragonball characters take on naruto characters in a battle...sort of
1. Chapter 1

I have seen alot of stories where naruto gets saiyan powers and is "god naruto" which is totally ok but sometimes naruto is shown to be stronger than the ones he is taking power from while he is still a ninja!

like this story naruto the human alien by fairy tail dragon slayer

this one writer actually believe naruto is that strong and not only that but that naruto can beat any dbz character easily

there might be more but honestly dont think I would need to explain who wins

Now I dont feel i need to do a vs matchup between naruto or say frieza or goku because I think its common sense that frieza or goku would annilate the naruto verse just by blowing the planet and they would be too fast that they would blitz everyone in naruto easily

Naruto are ninjas, they are not aliens with superpowers like dbz has, stronger ones which can wipe out entire galaxies(kid buu and broly)

galaxies contain billion of solars system as stars

so unless you think naruto is now a solar system destroyer which is just plain retarded, something that now even the wildest imagination could come up with, so just no

there is now way naruto is coming close to dbz in power

although I do think gaara should have beaten toph in the deathbattle but deathbattle throws out common sense so that ok

now maybe I should do a battle

how about this

frieza vs all of naruto verse

floating in space, frieza inspects the planet of the ninjas, these species way to weak for me to sell this planet, ill just have fun

freiza charges a supernova attack

launches it at naruto earth which contains the villages of the ninjas

the earth blows up along with all the ninjas and naruto getting killed, frieza laughs and decides to leave for something else

Goku senses a thousand screams crying out for help and then suddenly silenced from the otherworld(star wars obi won kenobi reference death star blowing up a planet for those who didnt get it)

He summons shenron who brings back the ninjas and earth (thanks shenron for your awesome reality bending powers)

and so frieza wins

explanation for the victory: I dont think I need to explain this...alright fine how about this

just remember frieza and goku fight blew up planet namek...there fight blew up a whole planet!

That is one powerful fight!

Not trying to diss naruto just setting record straight due to this one writer who gets lots of reviews making up ridculous fights

Its probably not even most naruto fans just that one guy, fairy tail dragon slayer, I hope, I really hope!


	2. Chapter 2

Last time we did frieza vs narutoverse

this time more in depth analysis of goku and Naruto

Naruto Stat sheet

**Destructive Capacity/Attack Potency:** Continental level at this point  
**Range:** Several Kilometers or more  
**Speed:** Massively Hypersonic+(Can keep up with Kaguya) | Massively Hypersonic+  
**Durability:** Large Country Level+ ~ Continental Level(given the fact that he survived the clash from TBRS and indra's arrow)

**Goku stat sheet**

**Destructive Capacity: **Star System Level+ As Super Saiyan God (Could go toe to toe with 70% Bills)

**Range:** Stellar

**Speed:** Relativistic movement speed, FTL combat and reaction speed (Can fight toe to toe with Perfect Cell) | Relativistic+ movement speed, FTL combat and reaction speed | FTL (comparable to Bills)

Durability: Star System Level+

Goku clearly is winner here


	3. Chapter 3

Goku vs Juubi redone

Goku real feats: Goku kamehameha is faster than light it went to the sun in seconds. It takes light 8 minutes to reach the sun. Which makes gohan kamehameha 63 times faster than light

Since juubi is not even light speed we did not need to look at any other feats at this moment for goku

On top of that goku can casually destroy planet easier than frieza did in first form

So now for the verdict

Now for Super saiyan goku he is still a planet buster and can survive planetary explosion much like frieza did and has faster than light kamehamehaHe can also fight faster than Juubi can think or react. Roshi and krillin had a fight in one second in dragonball. Goku himself has dodged solar flare which is light in dragonball and lasers as a child. Juubi cannot touch goku while goku would blitz juubi and win the match by blowing it up to bits before juubi can realize what happened.

**The winner is Goku in super saiyan**

**Bills vs chakra canons in naruto**

**it takes 29 exatons to destroy a moon**

bills can casually wipe out solar systems and recently destroyed stars in his sleep

so even if you take a 1 million ninjas it will not be enough power to even tickle bills not even a billion would do any harm

1000 exatons= 1 zettaton  
1000 zettons= 1 yottaton  
1000 yottaton= 1 tenaton  
1000 tenaton= 1 fie

Moon Level (not hollow) - (29 exatons)  
Star Level - (164.913 tenatons)

Solar System level (5.709 Fie)


	4. Chapter 4

Goku stats

Strength

Teen goku lifted giant picollo in the manga who was easily the size of a sky scraper and bigger than gamabunta

now according to someone

this is gamabunta weight

_**Gamabunta weighs over 3,050,415 pounds. That means that Gamabunta weighs over 1,525.2 TONS!(although this is wrong more on this later)**_

_**So giant picollo weight near 2,000 tons**_

**Goku is base can lift 2000 tons back in dragonball as a teen**

and goku base form strength increases throughout the series

multiple by 50 for super saiyan, 2 for supersaiyan 2 and 4 for super saiyan 3, wont use 4 or god mode

Super saiyan: 100,000 tons

Super saiyan 2: 200,000 tons

Super saiyan 3: 800,000 tons

**At this point goku is already stronger than naruto in lifting**

**but wait this is based on goku base form back in dragonball**

**skip to end of dbz and goku base form is much stronger enough to keep up with uub who took on super saiyan 3 goku **

**Le Gasp!**

which means we have to take super saiyan 3 800,000 tons as goku base form strength and then multiple again!

and that doesnt account for how many times goku base form has increased

**in short goku in base form can easily life a million tons**

Now to back to 40 tons argument used by downplayers, goku was not using ki when he did that and that means it was just his muscles doing that and we dont know the gravity in the other world

king kai planet had ten times gravity of earth, the grand kai planet is where the strongest fighters in the universe gather would assume to have greater gravity than king kai planet

that could easily make 40 tons 4000 or 400,000 tons, we dont know other than fairy tail dragonslayer assumption just like everything he writes

Also goku was shadow boxing which is not related to lifting strength, he was in the air, trunks lowered his power level to 5

Goku can do the same just to test his muscles

what we do know

Goku's lifting feat

tossing the Kachin cube; we know it's heavier and denser than anything on the earth; the heaviest and densest metals on earth are Iridium on Osmium;  
the Kachin is clearly taller than Goku, who is just under 6'.  
A cube based on those measurements, made of Osmium would weigh  
(5*5*5)(1345)=168125/2

84062.5 Tons.

Another reason base goku can lift more than 40 tons

More over lifting strength does not equal striking strength

Force=massx acceleration

Goku can hurt planet busters like frieza who can survive planet explosions with his punches

Dbz characters control there power not to destroy stuff

Naruto stats

_**Naruto (Regular Sage Mode): 203,280 Tons (Minimum) although not correct but let just use this**_

**_Goku(base form end of dbz):800,000 tons(Minimum) realize this is based on dragonball teen goku not end of dbz goku, so goku is severly under powered here_**

Naruto vs Goku - arm wrestling match

"Are you sure about this naruto, I wouldnt want to hurt you" said goku

"I believe it, just like I will become hokage one day" said naruto with a smile, goku smiled back

"Alright then, do your best" goku said

"Dweeb you have no chance look at his muscular arm vs your puny arm with no muscles" said sasuke

"Let the match, begin" announced tsunade, the winner becomes hokage for a day

Naruto went straight into sage mode, goku stayed in base form

Naruto started to apply pressure and his face turned red, he closed his eyes. Goku on the other hand was calm not feeling a thing, his arm didnt even budget. "Naruto im we can start" goku said. Naruto opened his eyes, "he must he joking I am giving it everything I got"

"Comeone you can apply pressure now" goku said. Naruto face was full sweat and went red again only after 30 seconds. Goku realized naruto was giving his all and didnt want to embarrass him further. Goku swiftly smacked hand on the table ended naruto effort.

"Sorry naruto, just train a bit more and you beat me next time" goku said trying to be nice, in his head knowing this ninja would never be able to reach his level.

"Thanks for the match goku, naruto grabbed his sore hand in pain"

"Goku is the winner and gets to be hokage for the day" announced tsunade

"well lets eat everyone" goku said

finish

Next is speed


End file.
